1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applying the dry film material by a wafer level lithography process to fabricate a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional camera module is fabricated by laminating lenses on a substrate having optical devices thereon, and then the substrate laminated with the lenses is diced and divided into several individual camera module units. During the formation of the conventional camera module, a product yield thereof is lowered because the removal step of a protection film for the plurality of optical lenses of the plurality of lens cubes may destroy an aperture of the optical lens.
A novel method for fabricating a camera module without destroying the apertures of the plurality of optical lenses is desired.